


Tainted

by Seblainer



Series: Sex and Shame [4]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam loves Claudia no matter what.





	Tainted

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Tainted  
Characters: Sam McCall and Claudia Zacchara  
Pairing: Saudia  
Rating/Warnings: Rated R for mentions of sexual abuse. AU, FemSlash, OOC.  
Summary: Sam loves Claudia no matter what.  
A/N: This story isn’t beta’d so thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own GH, Claudia Zacchara, Sam McCall, Sarah Joy Brown or Kelly Monaco and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 351 words without title and ending.

Sex and Shame Drabble Series: # 4: Tainted

Claudia knew that she was tainted inside and out; because of all the things her father had done to her when she was just a child. Her father had ruined her, damaged her beyond repair and even though fifteen years had passed, everything her father had done all those years ago, still played in her mind as if it had just happened.

Claudia tried to tell Sam about the abuse she had suffered at the hands of her father and his friends, but sometimes it was too hard to think about her past. Let alone actually tell anyone, much less Sam about what had been done to her. She never wanted to see pity or disgust in the other woman’s eyes.

Claudia wouldn’t be able to stand the thought of losing the woman she loved, because of her terrible past. She sighed softly as she sat on the couch in the living room and lifted her gaze from the magazine she had been reading, to Sam who sat at the kitchen table pounding away on her keyboard as she worked on her latest case.

It was weird to be sleeping with a Private Investigator because at any moment, any of Sam’s clients could have a problem with the Zacchara’s, and there could be fallout and Sam could get hurt. As Claudia continued to think and worry about Sam’s safety, her girlfriend suddenly looked up and locked gazes with her.

“Claudia, you’re not, you know? You’re not tainted, ruined or anything like that. I don’t see you as those things. I see you as just Claudia Zacchara, the woman I love.”

Claudia couldn’t speak and she couldn’t cry, even though she felt like it. She swallowed and forced back tears as she said, “I know Sam, I know. Just keep reminding me and one of these days I won’t feel the need to question it.”

Sam smiled, nodded and then said, “I’ll always remind you. I love you Claudia and no matter what’s happened in your past, it’s long gone and all I care about is you and who you are today.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn’t beta’d so thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
